


Stand By Me

by JCapasso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: What if Lucifer had gotten himself together before Maze left after he told her that he couldn't lose her? What if there was more to them than met the eye?
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reworked this chapter and added to it in preparation for making it a full story by popular demand. I guess it's time to bite the bullet and get into Maze's head lol. Hope you all enjoy.

Lucifer was playing piano while he waited for Maze to arrive. He needed to apologize to her in person, but more than that, he just needed to see her. To see with his own eyes that she was okay after everything. He looked up when she entered but didn’t stop playing until she spoke. “I’m here. What do you want?” 

Lucifer almost sighed. That didn’t bode well for her mood. Still, it had to be said. “To apologize,” he said as he got up from the bench. “I thought you were manipulating me, but…I’m a big enough devil to admit when I’m wrong.” He started pouring her a drink. “Anyway. Killer caught. Demon exonerated. All good now?” he asked handing over the drink as a peace offering. 

“No.” Maze took it from his hand and put it back down on the piano. “Everything that happened showed me exactly why I need to go back.”

“What? I don’t understand,” Lucifer asked, shifting uncomfortably at the idea of her leaving him. 

“It’s all so complicated here, Lucifer. I mean, caring about humans always goes wrong. Feelings suck.” Lucifer made a sound of agreement at that. He couldn’t exactly disagree. “I’m not the one who’s supposed to be tortured,” Maze said firmly. 

“You’re the one who does the torturing,” Lucifer said with a half-smile. 

“Yes,” she said with conviction. “So please just…take me home,” she all but begged. 

“I can’t,” he said plaintively. “And not just because of possible repercussions with Dad, I…” he let out a heavy sigh before reaching out a hand to her cheek. “I can’t lose you, Maze,” he said gently. “Not you too.”

Maze felt a hope flaring in her heart for a moment before he added that last part and she almost managed to hold back a scoff as she looked down. “Wh-what do you mean, not me too?” she asked moving her head away from his hand. 

Lucifer let his hand fall, knowing that he’d gone too far. Let on too much. He decided that answering the question was the best way to avoid it. “The detective,” he said sadly. 

“Right,” Maze scoffed, realizing that she never really had a chance. By the time she started figuring out how to feel, he was in love with someone else. 

“I just saw her, ride off with Pierce. She looked…so happy,” he said as he walked away, getting himself under control before turning back to Maze. “That’s what I wanted I suppose. Her happiness. I just wish I knew that Pierce’s intentions were pure,” he said with a shaky breath as he took a sip of his drink. “Anyway, you’re right,” he said setting his glass down harder than he intended. “Feelings…and humans…suck.” He sat back down and looked at her, hoping to not betray too much in his next words, but not able to stop them anyway. “So…at least we have each other.” 

Maze closed her eyes against the pain. “I’m always going to be the consolation prize for you. You only care about me when you don’t have Chloe,” she felt a tear dripping down her cheek and she hated herself for it. 

Lucifer’s head snapped up to look at her in shock. “Maze…now hold on…that’s…” How could she even think that? After everything?

“No!” she snapped. “No one puts me first. Least of all, you,” she said brokenly as more tears followed the first. Lucifer nearly felt his heart stop as he looked at her incredulously. Had he really been so wrong for so long? “None of you deserve me,” Maze snapped one last rejoinder before turning to storm out. 

She was halfway to the elevator before Lucifer snapped out of his shock enough to go after her. He knew that words would never stop her, so he scrambled off the piano bench and rushed after her, grabbing her arm just as the elevator doors opened. “Maze, don’t…don’t go.”

“Why shouldn’t I, Lucifer?” she spun to look at him, snatching her arm out of his grip. 

“You’re right, Maze,” he declined answering her question to say something far more important right now. “No one deserves you. Least of all, me.” He reached out and took her hand as she looked at him, confusion mixed in with the pain. “But you’re absolutely wrong about me only caring about you when I don’t have Chloe. Maze, I…yes, I care a lot for her. Perhaps even love her. But you, Maze…” he raised his free hand to her cheek. “You’ve been by my side for millennia. How could any human ever compare to that? You’ve been everything for me for so long, and I know I’ve taken you for granted, and I’m sorry, but never think it’s because I don’t care.” 

“Wh-What are you saying, Lucifer?” she asked hoarsely, not sure if she could possibly believe what she saw in his eyes right now. 

“You are anything but a consolation prize, Mazikeen,” he said softly as he lifted her hand and placed it flat over his chest, holding it there with his own. “You have /always/ had my heart. I just never knew you wanted it.” Before she had started developing feeling since she got here, it had always been a moot point, and he’d never seen any indication that she thought of him that way. Perhaps he’d been blind, but he saw it now. He only hoped it wasn’t too late. He saw the hope and disbelief in her face and decided to take a chance. He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. So very much different than any of the millions of kisses that they’d shared in the past. With it, he let her know everything that he’d been too afraid to show before. Everything that would have made the old Maze think he was weak and foolish. Maze choked a sob as she kissed him back, finally daring to let herself hope. 

When the kiss broke, Lucifer rested his forehead against hers, still holding her hand against his heart so that she could feel how fast it was beating right now. “Lucifer…I…” she breathed out but couldn’t possibly force the rest of the words past her lips. 

Lucifer knew what she was trying to say though. She was his Maze. He may have had trouble understanding her lately, but that was just because he didn’t have all the information. Now that he did, she was an open book to him just as she always had been. “Maze, we’ve had sex thousands, maybe even millions of times, but one thing we’ve never done that I’ve always wanted to do is…make love to you.”

“What’s the difference?” she asked breathlessly. Having him so close like this after so long was intoxicating. He hadn’t been this close since she’d started developing feelings. Since she’d fallen in love with him. 

“Let me show you?” Lucifer asked and the almost desperate hope in his voice cut Maze all the way to the bone and she nodded. Lucifer’s head tilted forward and kissed her again. Still soft and slow in a way that made her heart ache, but in a good way if that was possible. The hand that was holding hers in place moved down to her waist to pull her against him as his other hand cupped her cheek. It took a moment for her hand to move away from his exceptionally rapid heartbeat and slide up his chest around his neck. 

Lucifer had been right about them sleeping together more times than they could count, but she had never seen him this affected by it and they weren’t even there yet. She could feel herself being affected in ways that she’d never felt before either as his hand on her hip slid up, warm fingers teasing over her exposed skin underneath her shirt and she couldn’t help but tremble against him. She had no idea what he was doing to her, but she never wanted it to stop. 

Lucifer moved both of his hands to her jacket and slid it off her shoulders and she moved her arms back and just let it fall. He felt her hands, slow and unsure, start to unbutton his vest as his lips moved from hers and trailed a line of soft kisses back over her jaw to her neck and he started walking backwards towards the bedroom, pulling her with him. He knew every inch of this penthouse like the back of his hand and could easily navigate it backwards, but she hadn’t spent much time here the last couple years. As they moved, his hands slid more firmly under her shirt, sliding over her back and sides as his lips found hers again. 

Maze pushed her instincts to take control down and just let him lead her where he wanted her. This was a completely new experience for her and she wanted it. No, she /needed/ it. She needed everything that he was offering her. Five years ago she would have laughed at herself for this. She would have torn him apart for daring to treat her with so much care. Everything was so different now. It was like a whole new world. She finished unbuttoning both his vest and his shirt and slid them off his shoulders just like he had her jacket and then she lifted her arms to allow him to strip off her tank top. 

Lucifer lifted Maze in his arms and laid them both gently on the bed, moving over top of her as his lips trailed down over her shoulders and down to her chest. As he took her breast in his mouth, he could feel her heartbeat against his chin, just as fast as his own. Faster than he’d ever felt her heart beat before and now he was sure that he was affecting her just as much as she was affecting him. Maybe she really did love him the way he loved her. He moved his hands to the front of her pants and undid them, before moving off her enough to strip them off and shuck his own pants as well. 

When he moved back on top of her, she could feel his hard length pressed against her and she breathed out, “Lucifer…” before her lips were taken by his again, still slow and sweet, but with more firm passion this time as he slid himself inside her and she gasped as the emotions peaked in her along with the physical sensations. His hands trailed lovingly over her body as she followed his lead and did the same while he moved slowly within her. 

“Mazikeen…” he whispered breathlessly as his lips returned to her neck and shoulders so that she wouldn’t see the tears shining in his eyes. It had been so long. So long that he’d been craving this. Wishing he could have her like this. He dragged it out as long as he could, but not nearly as long as he wanted before he was driving them both towards their release and when she cried out his name, he spilled himself inside her, letting her orgasm milk him dry. 

He stilled over her for a long moment, his face buried in her neck, before he felt safe to move and rolled to the side, propping up on his elbow. He gazed down at her, running his free hand down her body as he asked softly, “Do you see the difference now?” If she didn’t then his hope was unfounded. 

“I don’t…completely understand the difference,” she told him, brow furrowed in confusion, not noticing the way his face fell before she continued. “I definitely felt the difference though. I’m just not sure how.” 

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. That was good enough. He could teach her how to love. As long as she felt it, he could teach her the rest. “The difference, Maze, was that I wasn’t trying to smother my love for you this time. I let it show, let you /feel/ it.” 

“I-I lo-love you, Lucifer,” she whispered, managing the words this time. 

“And I love you, Mazikeen. I always have,” he whispered back, kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Maze melted against Lucifer’s side as he pulled her close. They had never been much for the cuddling before, but she knew what she had been missing now. After a while, she picked her head up to ask, “We can still use the whips and chains and knives and stuff sometimes though right?” 

Lucifer barked a laugh and kissed her head. “Absolutely, Mazey darling. I would never try to tame you, my love.” 

Maze grinned. “Good.” As amazing as this was, she didn’t want to lose herself in it. This was nice for a sometimes thing. Maybe even an often thing. But not all the time. She had no intention of allowing herself to be tamed by love. She could enjoy it without going that far. At least she hoped so. He seemed to think it was possible at least. “Does this mean we can go home now?” she asked hopefully. 

Lucifer sighed sadly, and Maze was almost sorry she brought it up. “If you truly wish to go home, then we will, but can we talk about it before we decide?” 

“What’s to talk about? Humans suck. We’ve already agreed on that, and since you have no need to chase after Chloe anymore…”

“That’s not why I want to stay,” he assured her, hearing the doubt in her voice that she probably hated. “Even disregarding any potential romantic feelings there, she is still my friend, and she is being courted by the first murderer. A criminal mastermind. A very dangerous man. And if that’s her choice then fine, but what about her child? I know you care for Beatrice as well. Do you truly wish to leave her in that kind of danger?” 

Maze huffed and shook her head against his chest. “No. I don’t. But what can we do about it? Chloe won’t listen to anyone.”

“We watch and stay ready to act if needed,” Lucifer told her. “I will not allow her bad choices to harm an innocent child, and I’m sure that you agree with me.”

“Yeah. I hate it but I do,” Maze admitted. “So what now?” 

“For now, I believe we should keep our relationship secret,” Lucifer told her, knowing that she would understand. 

“You want me to get close to him and figure out what he’s planning?” she guessed. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No. Not yet. But I don’t want to lose that option if it becomes necessary. I’m sure it would be much more pleasant for you to watch from the other side.”

“You want me to make up with Chloe and Trix so I can be close.”

“That is my preferred method, but the final choice is yours, love,” he told her, trying to settle into this new aspect of their relationship that didn’t involve him giving orders and her following. 

Maze considered it. Overall that would be her preferred method as well, and she couldn’t deny that the look on Trixie’s face that day had been haunting her. Still… “I’m not good at apologies.”

“I understand that. Perhaps I could speak with the detective for you, if you like?” Lucifer offered. 

Maze let out a relieved breath and nodded. “That works,” she told him. If anyone was good at talking people out of trouble it was Lucifer. 

“Then consider it done,” Lucifer told her. “I’ll talk to her in the morning and you’ll hopefully be home tomorrow evening. For tonight though, you’re mine,” he grinned. 

She chuckled. “I think you have that backwards, Lucifer. You’re mine,” she smirked before pouncing on him. 

“Mmm. Even better.” Most of the night was spent exploring the new aspect of their relationship before they fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. When he woke up, Lucifer made her a quick breakfast and kissed her deeply before heading to the station. 

Once he got there, he perched on the edge of Chloe’s desk. “May I speak with you about Maze?” he asked. 

“What about her?” Chloe asked, not looking up from her paperwork. 

“Maze is…not like normal people,” he started, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”

“She was recently betrayed by someone that she thought of as a friend and when she feels backed into a corner, she reacts much like a caged animal and lashes out at everyone nearby,” he explained. 

“Is that what happened with you two?” Chloe asked curiously. They had seemed so close for so long and then they just snapped apart. 

“Essentially, yes. It’s a rather long story that I won’t bore you with, but what I’m trying to get to is that she’s not good with apologies. That’s part of the reason she and I work so well because I don’t need them,” Lucifer told her. 

“I’m guessing you’re trying to tell me that she’s sorry, but she can’t actually say she’s sorry,” Chloe guessed. 

“That is the gist of it, yes,” Lucifer said with a nod. “She is rather at a loss of how to fix things with you and the child.” 

“Well since she didn’t do anything that bad to me, I’m good without an apology from her, but Trixie deserves one. Tell her that if she can meet me halfway on that, then her room is still available.” 

“I will do so. Thank you, detective.” 

“So you and Maze are okay again, I assume?” she asked. 

“Maze and I have been through a lot together. It would take more than a little dustup now and then to change that.” 

Chloe smiled and nodded. “I wish I had a friend like that.” 

“It is a rare thing,” he admitted. Once he got a moment alone, he called Maze and told her what Chloe had said. 

“I agree that the munchkin deserves an apology, but I wouldn’t know where to begin,” she told him. 

“Perhaps if you tell me exactly what happened and what was said, I could help you with that,” he offered. She quickly agreed and a few minutes later, she had a good apology and a plan to go by and give it after Chloe got home. 

When Maze got to the apartment, she gave Chloe a sheepish smile and Chloe stepped back to let her in. “Trix! There’s someone here who wants to talk to you!” she called. 

Trixie came running into the room and stopped short when she saw Maze, looking at her warily. Maze crouched down to her level and said, “I didn’t mean what I said the other day. I was upset and…and lashing out and…I shouldn’t have said it…” she didn’t even get to the hardest part before Trixie was barreling into her with a hug. 

“I know dummy,” Trixie said happily. “I can’t stay mad at you.” 

Maze smiled and hugged her tightly, looking up at Chloe for approval and when she got her smile and nod, she let go of Trixie and stood up. “I have my stuff in the car…” 

“We’ll help you get it,” Chloe offered, giving her a hug. “Welcome home.” 

Maze hugged her back despite the turmoil running through her at her words. Home. This wasn’t her home. This was a stop. A job. To keep her and the child safe. Her home was hell…wasn’t it? Once she was settled back in her room, she took a moment to text Lucifer and let him know it went well. She smiled at the response. A thumbs up emoji, a heart emoji, and a devil face emoji. She shook her head amusedly and headed out to the living room to watch a movie with Trix. 

The next day, mid-afternoon, she was considering grabbing another bounty, one nearby this time so she wasn’t too far away, when she got a text from Lucifer. A wine glass, a slice of pizza, an eggplant, a heart, and a devil face. She rolled her eyes and texted back that she was on her way. She just really hoped that Lucifer knew her well enough not to try and wine and dine her to sweep her off her feet. 

When she got to the penthouse, she realized that her hopes were founded. He handed her a bottle of scotch and motioned to the pizza on the bar. Once they ate, they worked off those calories in the best way, and this time he was the one to suggest the ‘props’. When she headed home a few hours later she was well-sated and even more in love. 

The next week went much the same way, she and Lucifer stealing whatever time they could when they were both free, and sharing the duties of guarding Chloe, Lucifer taking the day shift at the precinct and Maze covering after work and overnight. Finally she had something to report and once she and Lucifer were laying in bed all sweaty and happy, she told him, “Pierce’s mark is gone.” 

“You’re sure?” he asked, propping up on his elbow. 

She nodded. “He was walking around the apartment without a shirt on last night while I was up sharpening my knives. He didn’t notice me, but I got a good look at his arm.”

“Interesting. It seems that his theory was correct,” Lucifer said thoughtfully. 

“What theory?” Maze asked. 

“He suspected that the detective was the key to ending the curse. That if he could get her to care about him then it would break the curse,” Lucifer told her. 

“That’s why you were so worried about his intentions?” Maze asked. When Lucifer nodded, she hit him. “Why didn’t you just say that then?” 

“I didn’t think it mattered. First I didn’t think you cared and then when I realized you did, there were more important things to say,” Lucifer told her, adding the explanation quickly before she jumped to the wrong conclusion like she had the last time he didn’t think something mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few days later when Maze showed up in the middle of the night and crawled into bed with him, waking him up. “Mazikeen? Has something happened?” he asked worriedly. 

“You could say that,” she told him, straddling his lap as she stripped her clothes off. “Pierce proposed and Chloe accepted.” 

Lucifer struggled to keep up with the conversation given what she was doing to him, and he was struck again at how much he loved her. Her ability to drive him wild and still carry on a conversation was remarkable. “So his curse is gone, but he still proposed…” a moan pulled from his throat as Maze lowered herself on his length. “Which means he must actually love her and intends to stay with her.” 

Maze rocked her hips as she nodded. “That was my thought too.”

“That doesn’t make him…any less dangerous though. In a way…it makes him…more dangerous,” Lucifer pointed out as he thrust his hips to meet her, hands gripping her hips tightly. 

“But if they get married…they’ll move out…and how can I watch then?” Maze asked, his motions making thinking hard for her as well. 

“Babysit…the child,” Lucifer panted. “And I’ll…watch at work…” She nodded and that was the end of the conversation as their passion took center stage. 

In the end it didn’t matter anyway since she broke off the engagement two weeks later and Lucifer noticed her looking at him strangely afterwards, but he just put it out of his mind. Before he knew it Charlotte was killed and Lucifer immediately suspected Pierce, and when Dan came in waving a folder about her investigation into him, he was sure. “Damnit Amenadiel, you idiot,” he muttered. 

“What are you talking about? What does he have to do with this?” Dan asked heatedly. 

“He and Maze were helping me to investigate Pierce since no one ever believes me without proof,” Lucifer told him. “I didn’t realize that he’d gotten Charlotte involved in this. I told him it was too dangerous.” 

“You knew? You son of a bitch!” Dan lunged at him. 

Lucifer side-stepped. “I tried to warn the detective. More than once. She didn’t believe me.”

“I just thought you were jealous,” Chloe defended herself. 

“Perhaps for a while I was,” Lucifer admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I would lie.” 

“Look…just…how do we get him?” Chloe asked, trying to refocus Dan who looked like he wanted to kill them both now. 

“Let me call Maze,” Lucifer said pulling his phone out and stepping outside to take the call before heading back in and telling Chloe and Dan to meet them at the penthouse. 

They got there to see someone tied up in a chair and Maze told them he was Pierce’s top enforcer. If they could get him to flip they might be able to catch him at something. “Let me try,” Dan said dangerously. 

Maze chuckled and waved him to go on in. She would gladly give him a chance before she took over. He actually ended up doing pretty well, securing a promise to flip if they could protect his sister. Dan was left to watch over the guy while Lucifer and Chloe obviously took the bait and Maze shadowed them invisibly. By the time she realized it was a trap, it was too late. While Lucifer and Chloe kept Pierce talking, she was taking out as many of the gunmen on the balcony as she could. They were so bunched together that she was noticed relatively quickly and that kicked things off. 

Chloe was down almost immediately from a gunshot to the chest and it was a good thing she was wearing a vest, but it didn’t keep her conscious. When Lucifer dropped and used his wings to cover her from the guns on the other side of the building, Maze cursed and finished disabling the last one on this side and made her way over as quick as possible, but not before Lucifer disappeared with Chloe, probably flying her away. Maze did not like the look of his wings before he left, but that was something to worry about later. 

She was just finishing up with the last of the upper shooters when Lucifer came busting back in like the devil he was, using wings, hands, and feet to take out those on the lower level. Maze just watched for a moment, letting the tingle wash through her before she saw him facing off against Pierce and jumped down to help. She tried to maneuver him into a position for her to get the killing blow, but it didn’t work and Lucifer ended up having to take it which brought his devil face back. Maze didn’t really care except for the fact that Chloe chose just that moment to come back and see him before running off. 

Once they got back to the penthouse and got the enforcer turned over to the police, Maze shoved Lucifer face-down on the bed and said, “Let me see the wings.”

He unfurled them with a cry of agony and she spent the next few hours pulling bullets out and straightening the feathers, using a warm moist cloth with more care than usual to clean out all the blood. “There you go. You should be good in a few hours,” she told him. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lucifer said with relief as he furled his wings back up and flipped over to his back, holding his arms out hopefully and Maze slid into them happily. “I suppose you’re going to ask to go back home again now that the threat is ended?” Lucifer asked wearily. 

Maze considered it for a moment before shaking her head. “No. Not yet. I want to see how this plays out with Chloe first. If she can get over it and I can stay in her and Trixie’s lives…”

“I understand, love, and can’t say that I disagree with you,” Lucifer said relieved. 

“Maybe if we’re lucky we can get her to join us sometimes,” she even suggested. 

Lucifer shook his head quickly. “No, definitely not.” 

“Why not?” Maze asked. “You know that I don’t mind sharing our bed, right?” With as long as they lived it would get boring quickly if they didn’t spice things up. 

“I know, darling, and that’s one of the things I love so much about you. That you won’t try to keep me on a leash. But with the detective it’s complicated. The feelings there will make things messy and someone will get hurt…”

“So you do still have feelings for her?” Maze asked, not sure how she felt about that. 

“Yes. I do. And possibly always will. Just because they don’t hold a candle to how I feel about you doesn’t change that,” Lucifer told her honestly. Maze relaxed and gave a nod and a smile. She was okay with that. “Not to mention the fact that she would never go for such a thing.” 

“You make a valid point. But she is still our friend though,” Maze said with a note of finality, getting a nod from Lucifer. 

Learning that Chloe and Trixie had left the country hit them hard, but they still wanted to wait it out and see what happened. They would give it a little time. During the time they were gone, Maze essentially moved in with Lucifer, but still kept an eye on the apartment. She hadn’t been home the night that they got back though and the first indication she got was a text from Lucifer that Chloe had shown up at a crime scene and seemed to be okay, but he was clearly suspicious. 

Maze headed home that night and tried to feel things out and when she talked to Lucifer the next day, she told him. “Yeah, you’re right to be suspicious. I can’t put my finger on exactly what, but something is off. She’s not letting me see Trixie,” Maze told him. 

“What’s her excuse for that?” Lucifer asked worriedly, knowing how much the demon loved the child. 

“That she’s with her father who hasn’t seen her in a month and they should be allowed to reconnect without interruptions,” Maze said disgruntled. 

Lucifer sighed and pulled Maze into a hug, kissing her softly. “I know how much you miss the child, love, but let’s give it a couple weeks. See if we can’t figure out what’s going on before we go barging in, shall we?” 

“Two weeks, Lucifer. That’s my limit,” she told him firmly. 

“Understood,” he told her with a nod. 

Their current case was wrapped up relatively quickly and it was nearly a week since Chloe had come back before she made any kind of move and asked him on a date. He was caught off guard enough to accept, knowing that she wouldn’t insist on sleeping with him on the first date and already working on excuses to avoid it should she seem to accept it. He did let Maze know at the first opportunity, but she assured him that it was fine. Playing along was the best way to figure it out and she was hardly the jealous type. 

Lucifer was relieved that their new relationship status and the feelings that she knew that he had for the detective didn’t affect that and he set his mind towards planning the date. She rescheduled the first one due to the case and when it finally did come around, Lucifer had changed his original plan a great deal. If he was going to get anything from her then she would need to be relaxed and a grand date wouldn’t help that much. Instead he cooked a simple dinner for two in the penthouse. 

When he texted Maze an hour later to come by, she raised an eyebrow. “That was a quick date.”

Lucifer huffed. “She got a work call and had to go.”

“Did you figure out what was going on?” 

“No, but she found out that she makes me vulnerable,” Lucifer told her. 

“Was the work call about your current case?” Maze asked curiously. 

“I don’t think so. She would’ve told me…” he trailed off as he realized she probably wouldn’t have. “I need to go.” Maze pulled him into a searing kiss before he left. She knew that he couldn’t let his partner go into potential danger alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later before they got a potential answer when Lucifer got a visit from a priest of all people. Maze had been eavesdropping on the conversation and once the priest was gone, she came out of the bedroom. “So she wants to send you back to hell,” she said sympathetically, sliding her arm around Lucifer’s waist. 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose as the pain washed over him and he wrapped his arm around Maze, pulling her close. The idea that after everything they had been through she could do this. It hurt. Maze was in the same boat. Chloe had been her best friend, and Trixie…maybe the kid wasn’t in on it? She could hope. Lucifer took a few deep breaths before coming to a decision. “I’m hardly going to trust the word of a priest on faith alone. I’ll try to get the truth from her or find this vial he mentioned. If it’s true…if it’s true, we’ll go home.” 

Maze nodded. She wasn’t too keen on the idea of trusting a priest on faith either. It was the best way to handle it. Verify and then throw all the ungrateful assholes to the wolves. “At least we still have each other,” Maze told him, echoing his words from the night they got together. 

Lucifer leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Probably be dead about a dozen times over,” she chuckled as she pulled him in for a kiss. 

The next day, Maze went by the station with a bounty she had picked up nearby, using work to dull her pain. As she was leaving, she spotted Trixie sitting at her father’s desk. She hesitated for a minute before leaving, but she didn’t get far. “Auntie Maze!” Trixie called from behind her. 

Maze turned around, and immediately realized from the look on Trixie’s face that whatever was going on, she wasn’t in on it so Maze smiled and crouched down in time to be almost tackled by the child. “I missed you, little human.”

“Me too,” Trixie said hugging her tightly. “I wanted to see you when we came home, but Mommy said no and then sent me straight to my dad and he said that Mommy said I couldn’t see you, but I don’t know why.” 

“It’s okay, Trix,” Maze told her. “Your mom is just afraid of me now is all.”

“That’s stupid,” Trixie said petulantly. 

“I know,” Maze said but before she could say anything else, she spotted Chloe coming in. “But she’s coming. Gotta go. I’ll find you later kid.” Maze slipped into the shadows and disappeared before Chloe saw her. She texted Lucifer and told him that Trixie wasn’t in on it, but confirmed that Chloe was keeping her away from them. She got an okay emoji in return. 

Lucifer and Maze had spent most of last night preparing to leave if it became necessary. Maze moved all of her money back into Lucifer’s accounts before he started moving it around. Most of it he put into long term investments, sending his stock broker into raptures. A hundred million was transferred to an account for Linda and an equal amount in a trust fund for her unborn child to be accessed at his eighteenth birthday. He set the transfers to go through in a week and a time-delayed email for the same time detailing what he and Maze knew and what they were going to do. By the time she got it, unless he called it back, it would already be done. 

When Lucifer got the text from Maze about Beatrice, he spent the drive to the next crime scene on his phone setting up the same kind of trust account for Beatrice. Her he would need to write an actual note to and send it to the bank to give her when she accessed the account. He gave her the same amount as he had Linda and his niece or nephew. The only thing he had left to do was divest himself of Lux, but that would wait until the last minute. 

That night after work, Chloe asked him to go somewhere with her and when he realized that it was a soup kitchen, he was almost positive that the priest had been right and he stormed out and confronted her, finding the vial in her purse. Before he could say anything more, she got a call about the case and he decided to finish this one up before leaving. He did text Maze that they were a go on the way and she would know what to do. 

When the killer killed himself and they found out the house was owned by the catholic church, he immediately knew what had happened and when Chloe said that she was going to arrest the priest, he just headed home and let her get on with it. When he got to Lux, he found Maze and Jason, one of his first employees that started the place with him and Maze, waiting for him. He nodded gratefully to Maze and headed over. 

“I have a few more things to handle before we go,” Maze told him, giving him a hard kiss before heading out and leaving Lucifer to hammer out the last few details with Jason before signing the club over to him, but keeping the penthouse for himself. He might need it one day. If the building was still standing when he made it back up here…if he made it back up here. 

No sooner than he got back upstairs and poured a drink, waiting for Maze to get back, Chloe came in. “Hi. I…arrested Father Kinley so you don’t have to worry about him coming after you anymore.”

“I don’t care that he was trying to hurt me. I care that you were,” Lucifer said coldly, trying to keep his emotions under control. He listened to her rambling explanations and when she came out and admitted that she was helping him send Lucifer back to hell, Lucifer stood up. “How could you do that to me? To ME!” 

“Because I’m terried!” Chloe screamed. 

Every word from her mouth after that just drove the nail deeper into Lucifer’s heart. That she would believe stories and myths over him. He who had never lied to her, never pretended, saved her life a dozen times, and she truly believed that he was evil without even bothering to get his side of things. She didn’t notice Maze coming in during her rant and Lucifer shook his head slightly at her to keep her from interfering yet.

Lucifer turned to the window, trying to get himself under control which was much easier now that Maze was here, and he could look at her reflection in the window without stopping Chloe. He needed to hear everything else she had to say before he left. When she started talking about how things changed and how she remembered how he made her feel he scoffed. Then she started talking about changing him and he knew that it was over even before he brought his devil face back to the surface and turned around, asking her, “Could you accept me like this?” 

She looked away, clearly terrified and stammered for a good while about how much she wanted to before admitting, “I don’t know.” 

“Then that’s my answer,” he said, holding out a hand to Maze who came over. “You may be glad to know that Mazikeen and I are returning to hell anyway. There is obviously nothing left for us here.”

“No, don’t go. Please,” she begged, tears running down her face. “I…I love you. Please don’t go.” She had danced around the subject before with talking about how he made her feel, but she knew she had to go all in now if he was threatening to leave. 

Lucifer let out a harsh laugh, letting Maze’s hand in his settle him. “There is a human saying that seems appropriate here. If you can’t take me at my worst you don’t deserve me at my best,” he told her. “If the sight of my injuries and burn scars terrify you so much, then I’m better off without you anyway.” He bent and picked up Maze and let his wings unfurl. “Goodbye, detective.” 

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of the beautiful wings. Angelic wings. Before she could say anything else he was gone and she fell to her knees in tears. How could she have been so stupid? He was an angel too. And his scary face was burn scars? Why hadn’t she seen that before? It made sense. He was thrown into hell and got burned. She didn’t even know why. She should have asked him why. She should have asked for his side of the story before jumping to conclusions. She never should have listened to that stupid priest. And now it was all over. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer and Maze landed in Hell and they both took a deep breath. Lucifer’s sad and Maze’s happy. “Ahh. Home,” she said in relief. 

“Yes. It does seem that way doesn’t it,” Lucifer said sadly. 

Maze turned to him and felt a pang in her heart. She’d known that Lucifer hated it here, but it hadn’t quite hit her until that moment what that meant and she suddenly felt beyond selfish for bringing him back here. She knew that it would have been just as bad on Earth though. After Chloe’s betrayal, all that weighing on him every day, it would have torn him apart. Maybe he would cheer up soon. She would keep an eye on him and do what she could. If he didn’t, then she would find another solution. She didn’t want her happiness at the expense of his. 

Maybe knowing of her last minute business might help. He needed to know anyway in case it was needed. “I snuck by to see Trix while you were finishing up with the club,” she told him. “I told her that if she was ever in danger to pray to you and we would come help her.” 

That got a smile from Lucifer and he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Thank you, darling. I feel better knowing that the little urchin knows how to reach out if she needs it.” 

Maze felt better knowing that she’d helped his mood, at least a little bit. “Come on. Let’s let everyone know we’re back and then we can head to your rooms and have some fun.” 

Over the next few hundred hell years Lucifer and Maze got closer and closer and Lucifer was as close to happy as he ever had been in hell. It wasn’t perfect. It was still hell. But her being by his side and loving him was enough to keep him steady. Maze found herself less than satisfied though, both by Lucifer’s not quite happiness and by her own feelings of the same. Eventually she’d come to the conclusion that she’d outgrown hell. Her development of feelings made her feel out of place here, even with Lucifer to hold on to. No one understood their relationship and the few times demons witnessed their tender moments, they looked at them like…well, like she would have before she’d been to earth. Neither of them knew what else to do though, so they just stayed in that holding pattern. 

It had been four hundred years in hell and three years on earth before Lucifer suddenly held up a hand, stopping the demon that had been speaking to him, mid-sentence. A moment later he looked up at Maze and said, “Beatrice…” 

Maze jumped in his arms and they flew out immediately. Lucifer landed directly beside Trixie, having followed the thread of her prayer, and set Maze down. It took them less than a second to take in the scene. Lucifer grabbed Trixie and spun around with her, letting the blow hit him in the back and his wings spread wide, shielding both Trixie and Chloe who was already on the floor. No sooner than the blow hit, Maze was on the man, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him face-first into the wall. “Should I kill him?” Maze asked. 

“No!” Chloe called from the floor as she struggled to get to her feet. 

“I don’t answer to you,” Maze sneered. “Lucifer?” 

“No, Mazikeen. Don’t kill him. Let the humans have their fun with him first. He’ll be yours soon enough,” Lucifer told her. 

Maze nodded and removed him from the wall, wrenching his other arm behind his back as Lucifer put his wings away only to be trapped in a hug by a thirteen year old Trixie. Lucifer chuckled and hugged her back as Maze asked Chloe for her handcuffs. “It’s fine,” Chloe said. “He’s just drunk. He’ll be find when he sleeps it off.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, noticing the wedding ring on her finger and turned to see the matching one on the man Maze was holding. His eyes flashed red as he looked down at Trixie. “Has something like this happened before, child?” 

“Not this bad, but yeah,” she told him, her eyes filling with tears. 

Lucifer smiled sadly at her and touched his hand to her cheek before turning to Chloe. “If you wish to put yourself in harm’s way, so be it, but I will not allow you to do the same to your child. You will press charges on this waste of humanity and see to it that he never comes near her again or I will take her away somewhere safe.”

“You can’t do that,” Chloe exclaimed. “That’s kidnapping!” 

“Oh were you going to send officers to hell to arrest me?” Lucifer asked coldly. “I should probably let the demons know in advance that it’s not a buffet if you do.” 

Trixie couldn’t help but giggle at that, pulling a slight smile to Lucifer’s face and an amused grin on Maze’s. “Fine. I’ll press charges,” Chloe said, moving over to place handcuffs on her husband and call it in. 

Once he was cuffed, Maze let him go and barely had a moment before she was bowled over by a happy thirteen-year-old too. “You really came. Both of you.”

“Of course we did,” Maze told her. “I said we would didn’t I.”

“You must know, urchin, that we would do anything to protect you,” Lucifer added and that was the last straw for Trixie who burst into tears. 

“We should go before the cops get here, though,” Maze pointed out. 

“Yes. That would probably be a good idea,” Lucifer nodded. “No need to muddy the waters with our presence.” He held out a hand to Trixie who hugged him again. It hadn’t been what he had intended, but he accepted it and whispered, “If he comes back after this, I want you to pray to me. Even if he’s not threatening you at that moment. Alright?” 

Trixie nodded before letting him go. “Thank you both,” she said looking at both Maze and Lucifer with tears still shining in her eyes. 

Maze jumped back into Lucifer’s arms and he flew them back to hell and straight to their rooms, plopping down wearily on the bed. “Are you okay?” Maze asked, running a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer sighed. 

“Is it Chloe?” she asked, hating the insecurity she felt welling up. It had been so long since she’d had to worry about sharing his heart. 

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “There’s nothing left there. Beatrice though…”

Maze sighed relieved and sat down next to him. “Yeah. I know. I miss that kid. Did you see how big she’s gotten?” She bit her lip and asked, “Do you think we should go back to Earth? To live for a while I mean?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No. Her mother is not likely to let us have a relationship with her anyway, and with everyone else there…it would be too hard.” 

Maze nodded. She didn’t disagree, but still felt the need to offer. It was a few hell years later when Lucifer got another prayer from Trixie and he and Maze flew to her, this time finding her alone in her room. “He’s back,” she whispered to them. “He got off since he’s a cop too and Mom let him come home. I’m not allowed to pray for you anymore or he said he’s gonna hurt me.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, glowing in the darkness of the room. “Right. Grab anything you want to take, but leave anything that can be tracked like your cell phone and computer,” he told her. 

She was ready in about five minutes and Maze picked her up before Lucifer picked them both up. “Hold on, little human. You’re gonna love this,” Maze said with a grin as Lucifer took to the air. 

“Does your father still live in the same place and do you feel safe with him?” Lucifer asked as they were flying. 

“Yes to both, but they won’t let him take me. He’s tried,” Trixie told him. 

“You let us worry about that, Trix,” Maze told her, as Lucifer shifted into Dan’s living room, startling the man into dropping his beer. He set the girls down as he furled his wings back into his back. 

Dan didn’t take wary eyes off Lucifer and Maze even as he hugged his daughter tightly. “Lucifer!” He exclaimed in shock as he got a good look at the man once the wings weren’t taking up all his attention. “Maze? What…you…you really are the…the devil?!” 

“Yes. I am. As I always told you. Now you know you need to get over it because we have more important things to worry about. How much do you love your daughter?” 

Dan held her tighter and instinctively turned her away. “What are you going to do to her?” he asked worriedly, one hand reaching for his gun. 

“Oh for the love of…I’m not going to do anything to her and neither is Maze. We’re trying to help her. It’s her mother’s husband who’s the threat,” Lucifer snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say sorry to anyone who is offended by the comments about Australia. I know it's a beautiful country but it scares the bejeezus out of me and I can see Lucifer with his overprotective streak knocking it out of consideration.

Dan deflated at that statement and plopped back onto the couch, pulling Trixie with him, still hugging her tightly. “You’re not telling me anything I don’t know.” 

“Then why haven’t you taken her away,” Maze asked heatedly. 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried!” Dan snapped. “I haven’t seen her in a year because of that!”

“What happened?” Lucifer asked calmer. 

“When he first started getting bad, I sued for custody and was denied. The first time I found out he hit her, I tried again but got the same result. He’s a decorated cop. Got a dozen commendations and I’m still considered a dirty cop from the whole Palmetto mess. They even accused me of getting Trix to lie for me. Then I tried just taking her, but I got caught two states away. Only Chloe’s generosity kept me out of jail, but I still have a restraining order keeping me away from her.” 

“Well now you have the devil’s help, Daniel. We can get you both out of here and somewhere no one will ever look for you,” Lucifer offered. 

“Would you really?” Dan asked hopefully. 

“We promised the kid to protect her, no matter what,” Maze told him before looking to Lucifer. “Australia?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, my love. We’re trying to keep her safe not kill her. Do you have any idea how many poisonous creatures live in Australia? And how far my compound there is from any other humanity?”

“Oh. Right. Human. Forgot for a second,” Maze said sheepishly. Just because their place in Australia would be a fun adventure for her, it didn’t mean that it would be for humans. 

“You’re a…a…” Dan sputtered. 

“Demon. Yes,” Maze told him. “Keep up, please.” She turned back to Lucifer. “Where were you thinking then?” 

“Scotland?” 

“Isn’t it really cold there?” Dan asked worriedly. 

“That is a point. I forgot you like the beach and surfing,” Lucifer said thoughtfully. “I do have a place in Devon, England that would put you near a good surfing beach, but it’s rather well populated. How about we hit Scotland first. My place there is more off the beaten path. Then once we get your new identities set up as citizens we can move down to Devon.” 

Dan nodded. “Whatever it takes to keep Trix safe,” Dan said with a nod. 

“Excellent. Now I can’t carry you all at once and since we don’t need any plane tickets or airport surveillance pointing anyone that way, we’re going to have to do this in shifts. Daniel, I’ll take you first while Maze stays with Beatrice.” He looked to Maze who nodded in acceptance. 

“What if they notice she’s missing before you get back?” Dan asked worriedly. “This is the first place they’ll look.” 

“If they come here, I’ll take her and head to that warehouse we own downtown,” Maze told Lucifer who nodded. 

“Perfect. And even if they do think of me, that warehouse is owned through multiple different shell companies so it would take them weeks to trace ownership back to me,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Okay. That works. Just…please keep her safe?” he asked Maze who gave him a curt nod. “Whoa!” he exclaimed as Lucifer picked him up. “A little warning, dude?” Trixie giggled as Lucifer just smirked at him and took to the air. The distance was too far for him to shift to, so he would have to fly the hard way. At least most of the way. 

It was two hours later when Lucifer set Dan down outside his place in Scotland. “Holy crap, man. This is an actual castle!”

“Well, yes. They are everywhere here,” Lucifer pointed out. “I’ll be back in a few hours with Beatrice. Go on in and make yourself at home.” When Lucifer got back to LA he made a high circle over Dan’s house and saw the place crawling with police, so detoured to the warehouse, shifting inside without opening the door, grabbing the knife out of the air before it hit him in the eye. 

“Oh good. It’s you,” Maze said coming out from behind a box with Trixie and pulling him into a searing kiss. “Hurry up and get her out of here. The whole damn city is looking for her.” 

“On it,” Lucifer said, picking Trixie up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could carry them both short distances, but not that far. 

“Oh and they’re looking for you and me too. Apparently our previous encounter was brought up, so be careful using any of your cards and stuff,” Maze told him. 

“Thank you for the warning,” Lucifer said, shifting out of the building and taking to the skies again. He was going to sleep for days after this. Four hours after he dropped Dan off, Trixie joined him, and Lucifer took a minute to catch his breath. Dan got him a glass of water since they had nothing else in the house right now. Lucifer drank it gratefully before going back for Maze. By the time he was back with her, she had to help him to the couch to sit. 

“I’ll head to the store and get some shopping done,” she told him. “I’ll get clean phones and computers too so we can start working on new identities.” 

“How are you gonna do that if you can’t use your credit cards?” Trixie asked worriedly. 

“We have plenty of money under other aliases and shell companies that we can move around. Don’t worry munchkin. We got it covered,” Maze told her, ruffling her hair. 

“Still, be careful, darling,” Lucifer said grabbing her hand and pulling her down for a loving kiss. 

“I will,” she told him, brushing her hand down his face before she left. 

“You two are together now?” Dan asked curiously once she was gone. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, it seems that her time on Earth opened her up to the idea of feelings and she came to feel the same way for me that I’d felt for her for millennia.” 

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Trixie said cheerfully. 

“Thank you, urchin. Now if you don’t mind, I believe I need a nap while we’re waiting for her to get back. Why don’t you two go pick out some rooms and do some exploring?” 

They nodded and left him to sleep and he got a nice three hour nap before Maze got back and yelled for help bringing stuff in. It took a little while for the four of them to get everything. They now had a week’s worth of groceries, four new cell phones and computers, a few changes of clothes for all of them, including three new Prada suits for Lucifer. 

The first thing Lucifer did was get on his new computer and access his email from a hidden proxy server. It took him a good hour to clean out all the detritus and he was left with twelve emails. Two from Chloe in the last few hours demanding that he bring her daughter back. Those he deleted. He tabled the yearly reports of his stocks for now and opened the first email from Linda. It was long and rambling, talking about how she hoped he got it before he left because she wanted to at least say goodbye if not talk him into staying. 

The next one was a few months later talking about how he must have left and probably was never going to get it but she missed him. She told him about her pregnancy and he assumed that the email was something that the hormones caused. The next one was from about a year later, telling him about his nephew and the fact that Amenadiel had left, gone back to heaven for good. That made Lucifer growl in anger, prompting Maze to come and read over his shoulder and she agreed with him. The last email from her was only a few hours old. 

Lucifer,  
I’m not sure if you’re aware or even on Earth right now, but you’re wanted for questioning about Trixie’s disappearance. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know that if you are involved that you have a good reason, so be careful, stay safe, and keep her safe. I don’t know how safe it will be for you to contact me, but if you have a way to do so, I’d love to hear from you. I miss you. I tell little Charlie about you all the time and he would love to meet his Uncle Lucifer too. But whatever you do, don’t let yourself be seen in the city. And tell Maze if you see her that I’m sorry. She was right about everything. I never should have trusted that stupid angel.  
Linda

Lucifer looked up and asked Dan, “How would you feel about a roommate with a toddler? If not, I would be happy to find them another home.”

“Who? Why?” Dan asked before deciding. 

“My old therapist got knocked up by my brother and he left her with an angelic child to raise alone,” Lucifer said in irritation. “She knows we have Trixie and knows we have a good reason, so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Dan shrugged. “Is the house in Devon big enough?” was his only question. 

Maze laughed. “Most definitely. Four stories, twelve bedrooms, two different wings.” 

“Okay then yeah. I’m good with it,” Dan told them. 

“Excellent,” Lucifer said. He created a new secure email address and started a new email to Linda, putting the subject as celestial planning session so she would know it was from him and not delete it as spam. 

Doctor,  
Take Charlie to LAX. There will be plane tickets waiting. I’ll meet you on the other end. 

He didn’t sign it or anything and sent it just like that. He was just glad that they weren’t connected to this and could fly on a plane. At least part of the way. He wasn’t bringing them directly there just in case. He would detour them to Finland. That would be an easy half hour flight for him and get anyone watching looking in the wrong part of the world. He would get them new identities as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda got there two days later, Lucifer taking a quick flight to Finland to pick her and Charlie up. Unfortunately, Lucifer got thrown up on by the child midflight, but managed not to drop them and just landed for a wardrobe change before getting back in the air. They started talking about new identities once everyone was there. 

“It would probably be safest if Dan and I were married…on paper anyway…and Trixie and Charlie were our kids. Maybe make Charlie adopted?” Linda suggested. “It would draw less attention if people are looking for a single dad with a teenage daughter.”

Lucifer nodded. “That makes sense. Is that good with everyone else?” Dan and Trixie nodded so, they got to names. Dan was now Aiden and Trixie was Carolyn. Linda decided on Jessica and Joseph for Charlie. 

“What about you two?” Dan asked Lucifer and Maze. 

“Pardon?” Lucifer asked in surprise. 

“Well you’re staying with us aren’t you?” he asked pointedly. 

“Yeah, I thought half the point of this was so that you could be here for the angelic aspects of raising your nephew,” Linda pointed out. 

“Well…I…hadn’t even considered that far ahead,” Lucifer said looking to Maze for her opinion. 

Maze moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning over the back of the couch. “I think it’s obvious that neither of us have been happy in hell for a long time. Maybe this is just what we need.”

“Okay so now we just need names, but I’m running out of those,” Lucifer said. 

“Why not just pick any random name like we did?” Dan asked. 

“Because I don’t lie. Not even about my name,” Lucifer told him. “Lucifer is burned. At least for the next couple decades. Beelzebub or any of my other names would also bring too much attention.” He leaned his head back and groaned as a thought came to him. 

“What is it?” Linda asked worriedly. 

“There is only one name that I can use that isn’t well known and wouldn’t be a lie,” Lucifer said in irritation. 

“You mean…” Linda trailed off, trying to hold back her snickers. “That would work and it would only need to be for a while.”

“What name?” Dan asked confused. 

“Samael,” Maze told him. “His original name.”

“I thought Lucifer was your original name?” Trixie asked. 

“Lucifer is more of a title than a name. It means lightbringer. I just adopted it as my name when I gave up Samael.”

“And Morningstar?” Trixie asked curiously. 

“Was a nickname that I got after creating the stars,” Lucifer told her. 

“What are you going to do for a last name?” Linda asked. 

“Hmm,” Lucifer thought. “Lilim?” he asked Maze. 

Maze laughed. “Are you asking me to marry you and take my name?” she asked amusedly. 

“Something like that,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Works for me,” Maze said. “And I’ll be…Manon.”

“Fitting,” Lucifer grinned. “It’s a Sanskrit name meaning rebellious,” he explained to the others. 

“And you can be my brother and his wife,” Linda said, thinking of a way to explain them living together. 

Once all that was decided, Lucifer got in contact with his guy and paid a boatload for the six new identities that would pass all inspection, including birth certificates and passports. He also got in touch with another contact who could ‘clean’ all their money, including the trust funds, and get them into new accounts for them. That would take about two weeks which was as long as the ids would take and Lucifer was glad of that since his anonymous accounts had taken a major hammering in the last few days and were running rather low. 

Two weeks later, the extended family moved into Lucifer’s manor house in Devon and settled in. Dan surfed on the beach nearby often, and none of them worked openly due to trying not to draw attention to themselves, though Lucifer did take more active control of some of the companies that he owned through intermediaries just to keep from getting bored. Linda was essentially the family therapist and focused mostly on raising Charlie and Trixie who had started calling her Mom for the ruse, but soon came to see her that way. 

Dan and Linda’s marriage became more real after the first couple years as well. Maze ended up joining an underground fighting ring and had a lot of fun with it. They home-schooled Trixie until she was sixteen and some of the heat died down before they enrolled her in school for the last few years. By then her accent was flawless along with the rest of them thanks to Lucifer’s coaching. 

Trixie was seventeen when they learned that Chloe’s husband had killed her in a fit of rage and was arrested and the heat died down completely. They still kept their new identities though, not wanting to deal with the hassle of changing them. Not to mention, kidnapping was still kidnapping even if they had the ammunition now to argue their way out of it. Lucifer wanted to go back to his old name, but the others wouldn’t let him since it would be rather suspicious. They did agree to move once Charlie graduated and let him go back to his old name then, so Lucifer and Dan started teaching those who didn’t know it Spanish so they could hit Spain next. 

Their ruse was found out when Trixie was thirty-two and in a car accident. Since she came in unconscious they hospital used their new dna matching system to find out who she was and who to call, and got a hit on a kidnapping case only to find that all of the contacts on that case had died. Once she recovered, she was bombarded by the press and told her story. That her stepfather was abusive and her real father tried to save her legally many times but was denied so when it got too bad, he had taken her and run away. She refused to give any information on her family stating publicly that they could still be arrested for kidnapping and she didn’t want that. Just in case, they all moved to Argentina without extradition treaties soon after that. 

After a few decades, they were down to just Lucifer, Maze, and Charlie as everyone else got old and died, but Lucifer and Maze were still as much in love as ever and they moved back to their beloved LA and Lucifer bought back Lux and they moved back into the penthouse he still owned and Lucifer signed the beach house over to Charlie who had come to love the beach as much as his ‘adopted’ father had. They had come full circle and Lucifer and Maze had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this crappy excuse for a story lol. I guess Mazifer just isn't in my wheelhouse yet. I tried *helpless shrug*


End file.
